1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional motion graphic user interface (MGUI) and a method and apparatus for providing the same, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing information, in which visual effects and the efficiency of using information are improved by providing information to a three-dimensional user interface that changes dynamically according to user behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
User interfaces (UIs) of conventional digital devices use graphic user interface (GUI) components of personal computer (PC) operating systems. As a result, most UIs are two-dimensional, and even in the case of three-dimensional UIs, most of them are static and have features that are similar to those of conventional two-dimensional UIs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a UI using a GUI component supported in a conventional PC operating system.
Conventional UIs as shown in FIG. 1 are two-dimensional and static. As a result, information displayed by UIs usually takes the form of text, which is non-optimal. Thus, the effectiveness with which visual information can be provided is limited. Although three-dimensional components exist among components provided by conventional GUIs, they still fall into the two-dimensional concept, and although they are viewed as three-dimensional, their advantages as three-dimensional structures are not fully utilized in their application. GUIs of PC operating systems are not suitable for all digital devices. Also, in particular, in the case of devices that provide multimedia content, conventional UIs are limited in the extent to which they can stimulate a user and provide entertainment functions. To solve the foregoing problems, various inventions (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,863, entitled “Three-Dimensional GUI Windows with Variable-Speed Perspective Movement”) have been suggested, but problems still remain unsolved. Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic and realistic UI for digital devices that can provide a variety of content.